Misty's decision
by Final Masquerade
Summary: Sequal to Ash's confession. Misty recieves Ash's letter and decides it's finally time to take action. Complete.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is the follow up to Ash's confession. Originally I intended for this to be chapter two but then I really liked the story as a one shot so decided to make this a one-shot if its own. I'm also sorry that it is being posted later than I said but I've been having internet problems. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this fic.**

 **Chapter 2**

As Misty read through the letter, a feeling of euphoria slowly took hold of her. Of course it was highly unlikely that Ash had been the one who had sent it to her, but what mattered was that she was certain that it had definately been him who had written it; she would recognise his handwriting anywhere.

Excitement coursed through her, she had to tell him that she felt the same way.

She dashed over to the phone, almost bowling Daisy over in the process. Ignoring her sister's shout of indignation, Misty punched in a number and waited impatiently to be connected.

'Damn it Brock, trust you not to have your phone charged now', she growled in frustration when it went straight to voicemail. She considered leaving a message but decided against it. After a moment's consideration, she dialed a second number.

'Misty dear, how nice to hear from you', Delia said happily when she picked up the phone.

Misty smiled to herself, she had always liked Ash's mother. 'Hello Mrs. Ketchum. I was wondering if you knew where in Hoenn Ash is right now?'

Delia's smile widened; she had a feeling that she knew where Misty was going with this. 'Yes. Actually he called just yesterday. He just left Slateport City'..

'Great, thank you'.

'No problem dear'.

Excitedly, Misty hung up and logged onto the computer in the office. She was able to book herself on a flight to Hoenn that left tomorrow afternoon. That done, she went to inform her sisters that she would be leaving for a while.

She found Daisy in the kitchen.

'Do you have a minute?' Misty asked, hovering in the doorway.

'Like sure, what's up?' Daisy replied, turning away from the contents of the fridge to give Misty her full attention.

'I'm leaving for Hoenn for a couple of days tomorrow'.

'Like, why?'

Misty blushed slightly and inwardly cringed, hoping that her sister wouldn't notice. 'Oh you know, no reason really. Just meeting up with some people'.

'People? You mean that you're not going there to see one person in paticular?' Daisy teased.

'No, no. Just Brock and Max and May and...'

'Ash?' Daisy prodded, enjoying how flustered Misty was getting.

'Well Ash will be there, so I imagine that I will see him too', Misty babbled.

'Okay, well like, have fun in Hoenn little sis', Daisy winked and turned back to the fridge, smiling to herself.

Misty practically ran from the room in embarrassment.

* * *

The flight to Hoenn wasn't long, but it felt that way to Misty. When she arrived at the airport, she almost lost her nerve and got straight onto the next flight back to Kanto but instead, she purchased a bus ticket to Slateport City. Onboard, she was lucky enough to get a window seat and that the crazy person who seemed to be on every bus ride didn't sit next to her. She sent a text to Brock to let him know that she was coming, although she wasn't sure if he would recieve it or not and settled down to watch the world pass by the window.

The day was giving into night by the time Misty's bus finally arrived at Slateport. Misty was very tempted to head straight out of town so that she could catch upto Ash as soon as possible, but the logical part of her that told her it made more sense to get some sleep first won out and she got a room at the Pokemon centre, turning in early so that she could leave at first light tomorrow.

* * *

She found Ash's group two days out from Slateport. He was in the middle of a battle with another trainer. Ash was using a dark blue and red flying type that Misty had never seen before, whilst the other trainer was using a pokemon Misty recognised as a Crawdaunt.

Pikachu was watching the battle attentively from Brock's shoulder. His ears twitched at the sound of her approach and he glanced behind him. His eyes widened in surprise when he recognised the approaching figure.

'Pikacupi!', he cried happily, launching himself off Brock's shoulder and into Misty's arms.

'Hey Pikachu', Misty grinned and petted behind the mouse's ears, earning herself a happy squeak.

'Misty!' Brock exclaimed, wrapping her in a bear hug. 'I didn't know that you were coming'.

'I did try and call you. Would it kill you to charge your phone up?' She asked, punching him playfully on the arm.

'I meant to, but I got distracted'.

'And I'll bet that I can guess by what'.

Brock grinned sheepishly in response.

May and Max had by now noticed Misty's prescence and had come over to say hi and Misty quickly struck up a light conversation with them and Brock.

'You guys weren't even watching my battle?' Ash asked dejectly as he joined the group. He was incredibly surprised when he saw who they were talking to. 'Misty, what are you doing here?' he asked with a huge grin on his face.

'Oh, well I had some time off from the gym so I thought that I would come and surpise you', she replied.

'That's great'. He hugged her tightly. A tingle went through Misty at the contact and neither one of them noticed the knowing look that passed between Pikachu and Brock.

'Hey Ash, could I talk to you. Alone?' Misty asked nervously.

'Sure', Ash shrugged.

The two left the others in the clearing. Pikachu, not wanting to miss anything, followed Ash and Misty at a discreet distance as they walked into the trees together.

'So what was it that you wanted Mist?' Ash asked as they walked.

'I wanted to um...', Misty trailed off, suddenly extremely nervous. Her hands were shaking and sweaty and she could hardly breathe. She had pictured telling him thousands of times in the past and now, when the time had finally come, she just couldn't seem to get the words out.

Ash had come to a stop and was watching her expectantly.

 _'Just do it'._ She scolded herself mentally. She hadn't gone to all this trouble to track him down so that she could not tell him. She had kept her feelings a secret for far too long and she was damn well going to act on them now. Besides, if this went horribly wrong, well, at least she barely saw him these days anyway.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. 'Ash', she began. 'I think... I think that I like you'.

'I like you too Mist'.

'No, I mean... as more than a friend', she explained, staring at her feet, her face crimson.

Silence fell and Misty felt disappointment wash over her. He had probably moved on, most likely to May and Misty had obviously just made a huge idiot out of herself. She felt a hand under her chin gently tilt her head up and a timid, gentle kiss placed shyly on her lips.

Ash drew back, his own face bright red and a look in his eyes that said that he couldn't quite believe what he had just done.

'I like you too Mist', he said quietly, hiding under his hat in the way that she had always found adorable.

'You do?' She whispered. Ash nodded. Hearing that, she leaned in, having to reach up a bit now that he was actually slightly taller than her and, suddenly confident, kissed him back. This kiss was longer and more deliberate and everything that Misty had wanted.

'I know that I'm not around that much anymore', Ash began once they broke apart. 'But... would you consider, maybe,going out? With me?' he quickly added.

Misty laughed and kissed him again. 'Yes'.

'Really?'

'Really'.

'Chuuu' (Awwwww!) Pikachu cooed, emerging from the bush that he had been hiding under.

'Have you been there the whole time?' Ash asked, holding out an arm for the mouse to hop up onto.

'Pi' (Yes)

'Nosy little git'.

'Well they do say that pokemon are like they're trainers', Misty smirked and petted Pikachu.

Ash stuck out his tounge at her and Misty laughed.

'Come on, let's go tell Brock and the others', Ash said and reached for her hand and she happily entwined her fingers with his.

It might have taken a long time, but Misty had finally gotten her guy and she never planned to let him go.


End file.
